LONELY
by Via Myrene
Summary: Junhong, yang merupakan korban bullying di sekolahnya, adalah sosok yang pendiam, penyendiri, dan tertutup. Sampai akhirnya seorang namja bernama Bang Yongguk berani melewati garis pertahanan dan perasingannya. — Banglo aka Yongguk/Zelo fic. Oneshot.


**LONELY**

**© Via Myrene**

- **x** -

**Rated — T**

**Genre **—** Romance & Angst**

**Pairing — Bangzelo**

**Warning — Yaoi**

**Disclaimer — I don't own the character.**

**But I own the story and no, you may not claim it as yours. **_**Never.**_

-x-

_It wasn't not like that I didn't care about you._

_All tough, cold, and lifeless,_

_Weren't my choices to be my personality—_

—_**at all.**_

-x-

**SNSD —Time Machine**

_Andaikan aku bisa mengulang waktu.._

Maka aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka, merasa bahwa sedikit pun aku tak peduli padamu.

_Andaikan aku mempunyai mesin waktu.._

Maka aku akan mendekapmu, berucap padamu bahwa aku sangatlah menyayangimu.

_Namun apa daya.._

Semua telah menjadi masa lalu.

Sebuah kesalahan telah menjadi sebuah penyesalan,

Dan tangis yang terus mengisi hari-hariku tiadalah berarti kepadamu.

_So if I say_

"_**Give me a time machine"—**_

Bisakah itu menjadi kenyataan?

_Agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu.._

-x-

**2NE1 — Lonely**

Melihatmu disana

Berjalan bersama, bergandengan..

Sebuah senyuman dan tawa khas yang menjadi milikmu

Ditujukan kepadanya.. Menyatakan bahwa kau bahagia bersamanya.

Aku bahagia,

Bisa melihat wajahmu yang begitu cerah bagai mentari, dan bagai langit di siang hari.

_Namun bila aku boleh jujur.._

Hatiku sakit, ingin aku menangis karena pada kenyataannya _bukan aku yang membuatmu bahagia seperti itu._

_**Baby I'm sorry—**_

Aku memanglah egois. Karena ketika kau ada disisiku, aku masih merasa kesepian.

_**Baby I'm so lonely—**_

Namun setelah kau pergi, aku sadar bahwa aku jauh lebih hampa lagi tanpamu.

_**Goodbye—**_

Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku.

Andai aku menyadari betapa kau mencintaiku, dan betapa aku membutuhkan kasihmu, jauh lebih cepat

Maka tidak perlu engkau merasa tersakiti, tidak perlu kau teteskan air matamu.

Dan mungkin kini aku tak akan menyepi sendiri,_ menangis tanpa seorang pun peduli.._

-x-

**Mahadewi — Satu Satunya Cinta**

Aku memang pernah berkata bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya cinta dalam hatiku

_Yang terakhir,_

dan _mungkin_ tiada cinta yang lainnya selain cintamu padaku

Dan aku tak berbohong.

Tidak seorang pun dari orang-orang yang ada di dunia yang mencintaiku seperti dulu kau mencintaiku.

_Tidak seorang pun.._

Maaf bila kau sampai meragukan perkataan dan pernyataanku itu padamu.

Bukan inginku untuk acuhkanmu, tak buktikan seberapa berharganya engkau untukku..

_Kala kau pergi,_

Bahagia dalam hatiku seketika hilang

_Kala cintamu punah,_

Bahagia dalam hatiku sekejap musnah

Setelah kepergianmu pun,

Aku cinta padamu selalu.

_Dan rindu padamu selalu.._

Akankah kau kembali untuk mendekapku lagi?

_Berusaha membuatku tersenyum, membuat hatiku senang.._

Akankah kau sudi untuk mencurahkan rasa sayangmu padaku lagi?

_Hilangkan dukaku, hilangkan derita dalam hidupku.._

- **x** -

_*Note — Listen to **2NE1**'s** Lonely** while reading this story._

- **x** -

"_Yah _Choi Junhong, benarkah kabar bahwa kau dan senior Yongguk _putus_?"

"Wah, sepertinya itu benar! Kulihat tadi pagi Yongguk-_hyung_ berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis ke kampusnya."

"_Jjinja?_ Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya Yongguk-_oppa_ tidak bersama _bocah 'laki-laki'_.."

"_Ha!_ Dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan melindungimu dari kami, _bocah albino_! Mati kau di tangan kami!"

"_Hahaha!_"

Suara tawa membahana di salah satu kelas dari Sekolah Menengah Atas di Seoul. Tepatnya kelas XI-F, sebuah kelas yang khusus ditempati oleh anak-anak yang notabene adalah anak-anak yang tidak begitu berprestasi.

Choi Junhong adalah salah satu siswa di kelas tersebut. Kulitnya yang putih mulus—yang bahkan lebih putih dan bersih dibanding kulit anak perempuan— dan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang—dimana tak seorang pun dari kedua orang tuanya memiliki rambut _blonde_ seperti itu— membuatnya sering menjadi obyek olok-olok dan _bully_ oleh teman sekelasnya. _Dan bahkan murid satu sekolah. _Namun guru-guru segera bertindak, apabila hal tersebut kembali terjadi.

Sekali lagi Junhong menghela nafas berat. Kedua matanya bengkak dan memerah, sehabis menangis semalaman di kamar. Tiada seorang pun yang tahu, dan peduli, akan hal tersebut. Jadi ia tak akan bercerita, dan tidak akan pernah bercerita, atas semua rasa sedih dan sakitnya kepada siapapun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini, jadi bukan merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil baginya untuk menahan air mata dihadapan banyak orang, dan menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan _unek-unek_ yang membelenggu dalam hatinya.

Junhong pun juga bukanlah anak yang berasal dari keluarga bahagia.

Kedua orang tuanya acap kali bertengkar setiap mereka bertemu di dalam rumah. Saat Junhong pulang di sore maupun malam hari—karena mungkin ia juga di _bully _di luar sekolah—, tidak ada sambutan ramah dari seorang bunda, dan tidak ada figur seorang ayah yang menanyakan bagaimana ia melewati harinya di sekolah. Seberapa besar prestasi yang telah ditorehkannya, seberapa menyenangkannya ia bersekolah di sekolah ternama di Seoul..

Pintu terbuka, sepatu terlepas, dan langkah pelan nan hati-hati menuju kamar pribadi. Ia tak akan keluar dari kamar itu bila sang ibu belum berteriak keras dari dapur, menandakan bahwa ia sudah memasakkan makanan untuk dua orang lainnya di rumah itu dengan susah payah, dan juga penuh keluh_._ Tiada sang bunda inginkan berkeluarga dengan pasangan hidupnya, dan ia selalu berkata bahwa kelahiran Junhong ke dunia ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Terus saja sang ibu dan ayah menyalahkannya, menyalahkan keadaan mengapa ia harus dikandung setelah sebuah malam yang tidak diinginkan kedua orang tuanya.

Karena itu Junhong menjadi sosok yang pendiam, penyendiri, dan tertutup.

_Karena ia berbeda. Karena ia terus ditekan oleh keadaan keluarganya. _Tiada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya, dan ia juga sadar diri dengan begitu banyak kelemahannya, ia tak akan dapat bersosialisasi dengan siapapun.

Namun..

_Namja_ itu. _Namja _bernama Bang Yongguk itu berani melewati garis pertahanan dan perasingan Junhong, tersenyum kepadanya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang bocah. Ia menawarkan sebuah kehangatan, sebuah kasih sayang tulus untuk sang remaja SMA yang didiskriminasi dari kehidupan dunia yang tengah ditempatinya. _Namja_ yang sudah berada di tahun keempatnya di perguruan tinggi itu rupanya terhipnotis dengan keindahan Junhong—sebuah _beauty_ yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang lainnya—yang membuat ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya kala menangkap sosok yang tak pernah tersenyum itu. Ia justru terheran mengapa orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya mengasingkan sang bocah, yang padahal dapat memberikan warna tersendiri dalam lingkungan sosialnya. Setiap harinya ia memandang langkah penuh rasa takut dan was-was dari Junhong yang selalu sendiri, selalu menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang berniat menyakitinya dengan perkataan maupun tindakan.

Dan ia pun jatuh cinta padanya.

_Pada Junhong.._

Dan ia pun merelakan statusnya yang _straight_ untuk mendapatkan hati sang _blonde_ muda. Perlahan ia mencoba menyapa, mendekati, dan menemani langkah Junhong menuju rumahnya. Tidaklah mudah untuk berkawan dengan sosok yang tidak pernah berteman dengan siapapun sebelumnya, namun Yongguk kesampingkan pemikiran pesimis itu. Ia berniat meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan Junhong, atau setidaknya, meretakkan sedikit demi sedikit tembok tersebut. Ia terus bersabar, member pengharapan, dan berusaha keras. Walau kawannya perlahan mulai jauhi, Yongguk masih punya kawan sejati yang memberi semangat padanya untuk menarik perhatian Junhong.

Dan pada akhirnya usaha itu berhasil, setidaknya menurut Yongguk. Usaha untuk memiliki Junhong sebagai kekasihnya.

Namun _sayangnya, _perjalanan cinta mereka tidaklah bertahan lama.

Walau Junhong mengakui juga bahwa dirinya mencintai Yongguk, Yongguk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Junhong bersama orang lain.

Dan itu membuatnya kecewa, sakit yang sangat mendalam dan berkepanjangan, sampai-sampai ia tak sudi lagi melihat sosok bocah itu saat bertemu dengannya.

Pada akhirnya Yongguk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang merupakan adik kelasnya di perguruan tinggi. Ia bertekad untuk melupakan Junhong, cinta tulusnya, pengorbanan dan usaha kerasnya untuk memiliki dan membahagiakan sang _blonde_..

"_Mianhae, hyung_.." bisik Junhong pelan. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan kawan-kawan sekelasnya yang mulai menyiramnya dengan segelas air dan melemparinya dengan kertas.

_Bukan keinginanku untuk menyakitimu.._

- **x **-

"Yongguk-_oppa_, kapan kita akan pergi untuk berkencan? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menghabiskan seluruh hariku denganmu.."

Suara _yeoja_ itu membuat Junhong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia rupanya baru menyadari bahwa dihadapannya ada Yongguk dan kekasih barunya, Hyosung, yang tengah berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Tentu Junhong memasang tatapannya kepada Yongguk. Dan _bingo_, Yongguk ternyata juga menatap Junhong tepat ke arah matanya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum Yongguk membuang muka dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyosung, menjawab pertanyaan sang _yeoja-chingu_ yang belum sempat dijawabnya.

"Besok, _chagiya_. _Oppa_ akan membawamu berkencan."

"_Jjinja?"_ Hyosung membulatkan matanya dan memandang Yongguk dengan senang. "Baiklah _oppa_, aku akan berdandan yang cantik untukmu besok! _Ah, aku sudah tak sabar.._"

Yongguk pun tertawa mendengar jawaban Hyosung yang begitu bersemangat. Suaranya _deep_ dan _joyous_, membuat hati Junhong yang baru saja terluka semakin terluka dengan begitu banyak guratan yang membekas.

"_Ukh.._"

Segera Junhong berlari, mempercepat langkahnya agar ia tak dapat lagi mendengar suara Yongguk dan kekasihnya yang saling menikmati momen bersama. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan ia tundukkan kepalanya, menutupi linangan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi. Tiada ia ingin merusak kebahagiaan sang mantan kekasih, dan ia segera meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk sang pemuda berusia 22 tahun._ Walaupun rasanya sangatlah sakit baginya.._

Disisi lain, setelah mendengar derap langkah Junhong yang begitu ingin meninggalkannya, Yongguk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia memandang punggung sang bocah yang tampak berguncang dan terus menjauh, bagaikan jarak antara hati mereka berdua. Walau hati Yongguk begitu berkecamuk dengan amarah dan kecewa atas pengkhianatan Junhong padanya, masih ada rasa sayang yang tersisa bagi sang bocah darinya.

Namun kini ia memiliki Hyosung, _dan ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan Junhong_..

- **x **-

Ternyata setiap hari mereka berpapasan. Yongguk, dan Junhong. Semenjak dulu, Junhong dan Yongguk memang saling berpapasan kala pulang dari jam belajar. Yongguk yang memutar arah mengejar Junhong, dan Junhong yang mengacuhkan sang _namja_ dengan rambut merah. Namun kali ini, keadaan berbalik. Junhong berjalan ke arah barat, Yongguk dan Hyosung ke arah timur. Tidak ada lagi Yongguk yang menemaninya untuk berjalan pulang. Dan setiap mereka berpapasan, Junhong hanya bisa menatap wajah bahagia Yongguk dengan sosok yang dapat membahagiakannya di sisi. Yongguk pun tidak lagi menatap kembali sang _albino_. Ia hanya memandang lurus, menggandeng tangan Hyosung, dan tertawa mendengar celotehan sang _yeoja-chingu_. Mencelos hati Junhong. Kini ia mulai menyadari betapa rapuhnya ia tanpa sang _hyung_ yang berusia tujuh tahun diatasnya untuk menemani. Ia dulu memang selalu merasa sangat kesepian. Walau ada Yongguk menemaninya, terkadang Junhong masih berpikiran bahwa ia masihlah sendiri. Namun kini ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat egois. _Mengapa ia menyia-nyiakan momen yang telah mustahil digapainya kembali?_ Dan ia pun mulai meratapi kebodohannya, kebodohan atas pemikiran yang kini membuatnya semakin hampa dan sepi tanpa orang yang bersedia memuja..

"_Hei,_ lain kali lihat-lihat kalau sedang berjalan!"

"_J-Jeongmal mianhae.._"

Junhong membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ia terlalu terfokus untuk menatap Yongguk, yang sudah ada dibelakangnya, dan tidak mempedulikannya. Disamping memberikan _concern_ padanya, suara tawa sepasang kekasih itu justru semakin jelas terdengar.

_Tap tap!_

Sekali lagi ia percepat langkahnya. Ia lingkarkan syal rajutannya kembali di leher dan menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya kembali meleleh.

Ini juga kesalahannya, _bukan_?

Dan hanya ia yang perlu menyesali kesalahan itu. Tak perlu ia timpakan pada orang lain.

_Melengkapi penderitaannya._

Ia juga hanya perlu tampak tegar, _bukan_?

Agar _namja_ yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya itu tak semakin merendahkannya karena tampak lemah dan rapuh. Menghinanya dalam hati sebab sang _blonde_ menangis dan tersakiti akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Sungguh, sebuah hal yang sangat bodoh dan begitu sering untuk terjadi dalam kehidupan setiap insan.

_Namun.._

Bagaimana bila kesalahpahaman itu tidak disebabkan oleh pengkhianatannya?

Bagaimana bila ia mengungkapkan seberapa besar rasa terima kasih dan rasa cintanya, mengesampingkan tampilan fisik dan visualisasi dari ekspresinya yang begitu.. Datar?

Masih bersediakah Yongguk mengetahui hal tersebut?

Masihkah ia sudi mendengar penjelasan Junhong, yang menurutnya penuh dengan omong kosong belaka?

Masih bisakah sebuah harapan yang hancur disatukan kembali, dan harapan yang redup dihidupkan kembali?

- **x **-

_Tik tik.._

Hujan semakin deras. Turun dari langit, berniat untuk meringankan hati dan membawa kebahagiaan. Awan mendung menutupi langkah mentari untuk menyusup menerangi.

Dan disaat-saat seperti ini, Junhong kembali pulang dan berpapasan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

_Well, _tentu dengan menggandeng kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua berbagi payung, saling berdekatan untuk menghindari tetesan air hujan.

Namun apakah Yongguk tahu bahwa kini Junhong tengah berjalan sendiri, dan tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan untuk melindunginya?

Sekali ini, akhirnya Yongguk menatap sang bocah. Si _blonde_ _albino_ yang lagi-lagi habis di _bully_ itu berbelok dari gerbang sekolahnya menuju ke arah barat.

_Tetapi.._

Mengapa kali ini bocah itu tak memandangnya seperti seminggu terakhir ini?

Kemanakah tatapan penuh harap dan kesedihan itu? Mengapa kini pandangan Junhong lurus kedepan, berjalan tegap tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun?

Yongguk pun bingung dengan situasi ini.

Setelah Junhong dan dirinya tak dapat lagi memandang wajah satu sama lain, akhirnya kita dapat mengetahui kembali wajah asli Junhong yang menggambarkan perasaan hatinya.

Tangis. Sedih.

Dan Junhong tak menutupinya seperti biasa kali ini.

Jalanan sepi, dan langit yang ikut menangis bersamanya membuatnya tak takut untuk menangis sepuasnya kali ini.

Dan walau Yongguk dan siapapun tak bisa melihat sama sekali ekspresinya kali ini.. Setidaknya Tuhan tahu,_ bukan_?

Dan ia membiarkan tetesan air dari langit ini menyeka air matanya, yang tak kunjung berhenti..

- **x **-

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang petugas kepada salah satu pengunjung di sebuah taman bermain.

"S-Saya ingin bermain itu.."

Pengunjung itu menunjuk sebuah wahana permainan—melempar bola, untuk mendapatkan hadiah bila berhasil meruntuhkan sekumpulan kaleng yang membentuk piramida. Sang petugas mengangguk mengerti, dan memberikan sebuah bola berwarna merah kepadanya. Pengunjung itu pun perlahan berjalan mendekat setelah meraih bola, dan menatap tumpukan kaleng itu dengan gugup.

"Semoga berhasil, tuan."

_Brak!_

Lemparan bola dari pengunjung itu hanya berhasil mengenai sisi kiri dari targetnya. Walhasil, hanya tiga buah kaleng yang terjatuh dari tumpukan tersebut. Ia pun menghela nafas. Tidak ada waktu untuk emosi tatkala datang mengunjungi sebuah taman hiburan. Bila ia merasa kesal atau kecewa, itu berarti ia datang kesini tidak untuk bersenang-senang, _bukan_? Dan sang pengunjung pun meraih bola keduanya dan mulai berfokus untuk meruntuhkan sisi yang lain.

_Brak!_

Dan berhasil! Kali ini ia telah berhasil meruntuhkan sisi kanan dari tumpukan kaleng. Tinggal kesempatan terakhir, dengan bola ketiga, untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. _Dan ia akan mendapatkan hadiah dan kepuasan yang setimpal.._

—_**Flashback**_

"Junhong-_ah_, aku akan mendapatkan boneka penguin itu untukmu!"

Junhong hanya mengangguk begitu mendengar pernyataan bersemangat Yongguk. Ia pandang langkah _namja-chingu_nya yang lalu mengambil sebuah bola dari tangan petugas yang ada dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk meruntuhkan piramida kaleng yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah sekian detik, akhirnya ia lemparkan bola itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan _bang!_ Bola itu berhasil mengenai salah satu kaleng yang berada di bawah. Seketika, lebih dari separuh tumpukan kaleng terjatuh dari berdirinya. Yongguk pun tertawa senang dan berbalik, menatap Junhong yang tersenyum simpul melihat aksi sang kekasih. _Deg. _Tentu saja Yongguk terkaget melihat senyum yang sangatlah langka itu. Ia pun memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati tatkala mendapatkan senyum Junhong, dan semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan hadiah itu demi si _blonde_ muda.

_Brak!_

Lemparan kedua Yongguk ternyata tidak sesukses sebelumnya. _Namja_ kuliahan itu pun berucap 'ah' dengan kecewa dengan hasil yang didapatkannya. Melihat sendu kecewa Yongguk, Junhong menepuk pelan pundak sang pria berambut merah menyala lembut, sebuah sentuhan penyemangat.

"Terus berusaha, _hyung. _Tak apa _kok_ bila kau tak memenangkannya.."

Yongguk tatap dengan penuh _concern_ sang bocah _albino_ sebelum kedua bola matanya memancarkan sinar, ingin mencoba sekali lagi kesempatannya dan menjajal keberuntungannya. Toh bila ia kalah, Junhong tidak akan kecewa padanya. Junhong telah mengatakan bahwa tujuan mereka kemari adalah untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir.

Namun ia ingin membahagiakan _namja_ muda itu..

"_Ah!_"

Mata Junhong langsung berbinar begitu ia melihat piramida kaleng itu runtuh dengan sempurna. Betapa senang ia begitu melihat _gummy smile_ Yongguk dan sebuah boneka penguin yang seputih salju di dekapannya. Boneka itu segera berpindah ke tangannya, dengan tangan Yongguk mengelus sayang rambutnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, _chagiya._ _Hyung_ akan memainkan banyak permainan lagi untukmu."

Melihat ketulusan dan usaha keras Yongguk, Junhong pun tersenyum kembali. "_Ne, hyung._"

—_**Flashback ends**_

"_Wah_ selamat tuan, anda berhasil!"

Junhong langsung terkejut begitu ia dapatkan tangannya menggenggam sebuah boneka beruang._ Namja blonde_ itu sejenak menatap boneka tersebut, sembari mengingat masa lalunya bersama Yongguk yang begitu ingin ia putar kembali.

"_G-Gomawo.._" tutur Junhong pelan sambil membungkukkan badan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan wahana permainan tersebut.

_Yongguk-hyung.. Apa kau tahu kalau aku begitu merindukanmu?_

- **x **-

"_Oppa,_ ayo kita naik bianglala itu!"

Yongguk dan Hyosung yang sedang dalam kencan kedua mereka mulai melangkah ke wahana bianglala dan mengantri sejenak. Hyosung yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Yongguk terus berceloteh ria, sementara Yongguk hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman ataupun tawa ringan. Pikiran _namja_ itu sedikit melayang._ Mengapa mereka harus berkencan di taman bermain? Kenapa tidak di kafe saja seperti kencan pertama mereka?_ Ini begitu mengingatkannya pada kenangan bersama Junhong..

"Ayo kita naik, _oppa!_"

Ternyata telah tiba giliran sepasang kekasih itu untuk menaiki wahananya. Yongguk pun segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya atas sang mantan kekasih dan berfokus untuk membahagiakan Hyosung. Ini adalah kencannya dengan Hyosung, dan _yeoja_ yang tengah bersamanya kini adalah _yeoja-chingunya_..

"_Wah_ indah sekali.. Dari sini kita bisa melihat langit senja, _oppa!_ Kalau aku boleh berkata, hari ini adalah hari terbaikku sepanjang hidup!"

"Ah, _ne, ne.._" jawab Yongguk tenang sambil memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku, _oppa_? Apa kau ingin terus bersamaku?"

Yongguk tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Hyosung. _Ah, apakah benar bahwa ia merasa bahagia bersama yeoja-chingunya ini? Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Hyosung? Ataukah rasa sayangnya pada Hyosung tidak sebesar rasa cintanya dulu kepada Junhong?_

Yongguk tak dapat menjawab..

"Lihat, _oppa!_ Kasihan sekali ya orang itu, naik bianglala sendirian.."

Perhatian Yongguk teralihkan seketika tatkala mendengar ucapan Hyosung. Ia pandang sisi lain dari bianglala, yang membuatnya dapat melihat sesosok _namja_ yang tengah terduduk sendiri dalam salah satu bianglala, dengan beberapa lapis jaket, sebuah topi, dan syal menutupi penampilan fisiknya.

_Entah mengapa.. _Sosok itu begitu familiar menurut Yongguk.

Apakah ia.. _Adalah Junhong?_

'_Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin kalau bocah itu datang ke taman bermain ini. Ia bukanlah orang yang berani datang ke tempat umum sendiri dan tanpa seseorang menyeretnya pergi. Tapi.. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia sedang ingin menghibur dirinya dan menghilangkan kesendiriannya?'_

Yongguk lenyap dalam bayang-bayang pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak sadar bahwa Hyosung sedang menatapnya.

"Tak apa bila engkau tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi sekarang, _oppa._ Aku tahu kalau kau masih terbayang masa lalumu.."

Sekali lagi Yongguk tatap wajah _yeoja_ itu. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia salahkan dirinya karena tak segera menjawab dan larut dalam bayangan masa lalunya._ Ia sungguhlah menyedihkan.._

- **x **-

"Permisi, bu. Saya mengantarkan surat undangan dari kampus.."

Tiga puluh pasang mata langsung menatap figur sesosok _namja_ dengan jaket merahnya. Candaan dan tawa mereka seketika terhenti, digantikan dengan kesunyian dan sedikit bisikan. _Namja _itu.. Sebelumnya memang sering datang ke kelas mereka. Jadi ia sangatlah familiar..

"_Oh, _iya. Terima kasih, _nak._" ucap sang ibu guru pengajar setelah ia meraih surat undangan yang diantarkan tersebut.

Sang _namja_ membungkuk sopan, menandakan bahwa ia pamit untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia sempat beranjak, ia sempatkan untuk mencuri tatapan ke salah satu bangku di kelas XI-F.

_Kosong.._

Mengapa bocah _blonde_ itu tidak sedang berada di kelasnya?

"Siapa yang sedang kau cari, nak?" pertanyaan sang guru mengagetkan sang _namja_.

"A-Aku.."

"Junhong tidak pernah masuk kelas sejak seminggu lalu, Yongguk-_oppa_." Seorang siswi yang duduk di bangku paling depan menjawab pertanyaan batin Yongguk. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak memikirkan bocah menyedihkan itu.."

Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh dengan tawa. Mata Yongguk membulat. _Junhong.._ Junhong adalah korban _bullying_, _bukan_? Dialah yang melindungi Junhong dari _bully_ teman-temannya saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi bila ia pergi meninggalkan Junhong sendirian, _dan dengan status pernah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang_ _namja_.. Maka tentu bocah yang jarang merasa bahagia dan aman itu semakin diolok-olok temannya, _bukan_? Pasti semakin tersiksalah batin Junhong..

"Junhong-_ah_.."

Segera Yongguk pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan keluar dari Sekolah Menengah Atas itu. Ingin ia singkirkan semua perasaan khawatir yang ia tujukan pada sosok masa lalunya._ Ia tak boleh terus memikirkan bocah itu sementara ia tak memperhatikan kekasihnya sendiri.._

Ketika Yongguk hendak menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba kerumunan siswa dan siswi berlarian dan berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah atas bangunan sekolah.

"A-Apa ia ingin bunuh diri?"

"Oh, tidak.. Apa kita sudah bersikap keterlaluan padanya? Kenapa ia sampai ingin terjun dari gedung itu?"

"Hei! Bertahanlah!"

Betapa terkejutnya Yongguk begitu mendapati sosok yang begitu dicarinya—Choi Junhong—sedang berdiri di atas bangunan sekolah. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tatapan matanya kosong. Rambut pirangnya yang _curly_ dan kulit putih pucatnya mulai disapu angin dan ditempa teriknya sinar matahari.

"Junhong!"

Detik itu juga, Yongguk berlari menuju ke dalam sekolahan. Langkahnya panjang, peluhnya menetes.

Kini Junhong berada diantara hidup dan mati.

_Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan bocah itu sebelum terlambat?_

_Sempatkah ia menarik tangan mungil itu, sebelum ia tak dapat menggenggamnya lagi, seperti yang begitu ia rindukan?_

_Apakah Junhong masih dapat bertahan dari keinginannya untuk akhiri hidup, yang juga musnah karena kepergiannya untuk menemani sang blonde di sisi?_

"Junhong-_ah_.. Kau harus bertahan.."

- **x **-

Memori masa itu..

—_**Flashback**_

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu memanggilku lagi, Junhong! Aku tak akan peduli bila kau sendiri, aku tak akan peduli bila kau bersedih lagi! Kau.. kau sudah mengecewakan aku!"

Junhong hanya menunduk begitu mendengar Yongguk berucap kalimat itu padanya. Suara _namja_ yang biasanya begitu ramah itu bergetar hebat. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan membunuh. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku menyesal telah jatuh cinta padamu! Setelah apa yang kita lewati, kau khianati aku dengan berkencan bersama _namja_ lain!"

Junhong mencoba menyela. "_Hyung, _itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan—"

"_Hah_,_ omong kosong!_ Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau ia sedang berciuman denganmu!_ Bahkan denganku saja kau tak mau.._ Kau sangat _menyedihkan_, Choi Junhong! Sia-sia aku bertahan dengan sikap _tak acuh_mu dan perhatianmu yang begitu minim kepadaku!"

Junhong hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh tatkala Yongguk merobek semua foto yang mereka ambil bersama. Di depan rumah, di kafe—

—_di taman bermain_..

"Kau dan aku.. _PUTUS!_"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan keras Yongguk, melihat matanya yang tampak berkaca-kaca, dan membiarkan kepergian sosok yang begitu dikecewakannya dari rumah.. Junhong pun bersandar di dinding dan jatuh terduduk, dengan linangan air mata yang tak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Belum sempat ia jelaskan apapun pada sang mantan _namja-chingu_, ia sudah diputuskan dan ditinggalkan jauh dibelakang.

"Yongguk-_hyung_, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.."

—_**Flashback ends**_

- x-

_Yongguk-hyung,_

_Apa kau tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah jebakan?_

_Kawan-kawanku tak suka bila orang setampan dirimu tertarik denganku_

_Sosok yang begitu mereka kucilkan, dan selalu menjadi obyek hinaan mereka._

_Yongguk-hyung,_

_Apa kau tahu kalau hanyalah engkau yang membuat hidupku terasa berarti?_

_Tanpamu, aku hanyalah seekor lalat kecil yang tak tahu kemana harus hinggap._

_Namun bersamamu, aku bagaikan setangkai bunga rapuh yang kau pelihara, yang kau jaga dengan sepenuh hatimu._

_Yongguk-hyung,_

_Kala bersamamu, aku memang merasa takut dan sepi_

_Mengapa?_

_Apa aku memang sebegitu egoisnya?_

_Apa aku sebegitu bodohnya?_

_Tidak, hyung. Tidak._

_Perasaan itu semata-mata karena aku terus berpikiran, bagaimana bila suatu hari aku tidak lagi bersamaku_

_Bagaimana bila kau pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri?_

_Apa aku pantas untuk dicintai? Apa aku pantas untuk kau cintai?_

_Hyung.._

_Ingin ku selalu tersenyum dihadapanmu_

_Namun apa daya, orang-orang itu terus mengikuti langkahku _

_Ingin mencelakakan aku,_

_Ingin memisahkan engkau dariku._

_Hyung.._

_Terima kasih karena kau pernah menggoreskan tinta kebahagiaan dalam hidupku._

_Walau pun hanya sejenak,_

_Walau kau harus pergi tinggalkan aku,_

_Aku sudah cukup bersyukur. Setidaknya aku sudah pernah merasakan sedikit sentuhan cinta.._

- **x **-

"H-Hei, Choi Junhong! Hentikan semua perbuatan cerobohmu ini!"

Seorang guru yang menyusup masuk ke dalam kerumunan, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok yang masih berusia lima belas tahun itu tengah berdiri di pinggir atap bangunan sekolah. Sang guru tampak sangat ketakutan. Tak mampu ia untuk berbuat apapun. Dan ia juga sangat khawatir, _apabila namja muda itu benar-benar ingin bunuh diri di sekolah ini.._

"_Kalian tak perlu menghiraukan aku.." _ucap Junhong pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan, yang kini tak lagi berpijak seperti sedia kala._ "Bukankah.. Ini keinginan kalian semua_?" gumamnya sedih sambil merapatkan matanya yang mulai memanas. Amarah dan sakit yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya tak mampu lagi ia bendung.

"_Apabila aku mati.. Maka tidak perlu aku terus disakiti dan diasingkan di dunia ini.."_

Dan.. _Deg._ Kali ini, Junhong menggerakkan kaki kirinya ke depan. _Akankah ia mengakhiri hidupnya disini, jatuh dari ketinggian dan dengan puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan? _

_Tetapi.._ Mereka jugalah yang sering melontarkan olokan kepadanya.

Mereka pula yang terus menyudutkannya, merendahkan harga dirinya.

Dan tiada seorang pun dari kerumunan orang itu yang mengharapkan kebahagiannya,

_Iya, bukan?_

Jadi ia biarkan orang-orang ini melihatnya terjatuh dari gedung sekolah yang begitu dibanggakannya, mengingatnya sebagai seorang _namja_ albino dan _blonde_ yang tak sanggup lagi menahan beban mental dan fisik yang begitu dibebankan kepadanya.

_Namun.._

_Bijakkah keputusannya?_

"TIDAK, CHOI JUNHONG! JANGAN!"

Seketika kerumunan siswa dan beberapa orang guru berteriak pada si _blonde_ yang sudah melepaskan pijakan oleh kedua kakinya. Sang bocah _albino _memejamkan matanya, membiarkan segelintir air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ia rasakan dirinya mulai terjun, melepaskan begitu banyak beban yang telah membelenggunya sepanjang hidupnya.

Keluarga, teman-teman, lingkungan sekolah—

—_dan Yongguk.._

'_Selamat tinggal..'_

"_Akh!_"

Seluruh jiwa yang tengah berada di tempat itu seketika terkejut.

_Apakah.. Junhong sudah sampai pada 'tempat tujuannya'?_

_Apakah bocah yang hatinya mulai melemah dan setiap harinya hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib hidupnya itu telah meninggalkan dunia fana ini?_

_Setiap hari Junhong memohon pada Sang Tuhan, agar ia diberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini._

_Namun ia sudah tak sanggup. Sosok sekecil itu merasa bahwa ia tak sanggup melewati cobaan hidup yang Sang Tuhan timpakan kepadanya._

_Andaikan—_

_Andai saja bila setidaknya ada seorang yang peduli padanya,_

_Mungkin rasa itu tak akan semenyakitkan ini.._

_Tak akan semustahil ini untuk berubah,_

_Dan mencoba kembali untuk bertahan.._

- **x **-

"Tak akan.. Kubiarkan kau mati, J-Junhong.."

"_H-Hyung.._"

Tak disangka oleh Junhong bahwa _namja_ itu kini tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

_Jaket merah, rambut merah, suara dalam nan berat.._

"Dasar bodoh.. _Paboya.._"

Menetes kembali air mata milik dua insan yang telah lama tak saling berucap satu sama lain ini. Junhong hanya membiarkan dirinya dibawa keatas kembali oleh sang mantan yang tengah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga, dan terus menutupi perasaan marah dan lega yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya setelah ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa sang _blonde_.

"Kau ini sangatlah bodoh, Junhong-_ah_. Kenapa kau memilih untuk mengakhiri masa mudamu dengan bunuh diri? Kau tahu bahwa kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Tuhan dengan membiarkan sekaligus mengijinkanmu hidup?"

"…"

"_Tch.._" geram _namja_ yang ternyata Yongguk itu. "Setidaknya kau jawab aku, bocah menyebalkan! Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri, _hah_?" bentaknya.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli?" ucap Junhong dingin.

"Karena aku.."

Kali ini sang _namja_ dewasa mencela dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu berkata-kata. _Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Karena ia masih sayang padanya? Karena ia hanya sekedar mengasihaninya?_

Tapi perasaannya ini.. _Ia tentu akan berbohong bila menjawab dengan alasan kedua.._

"Junhong-_ah_—"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, _hyung._" sela Junhong. "Tiada seorang pun yang akan merasa kehilangan bila aku mati. Ayah dan ibuku tak menginginkan keberadaanku, kawan-kawan sekelas dan satu sekolahan selalu mendiskriminasi aku karena penampilan fisikku. Dan _hyung_.. Sudah memiliki seorang _yeoja-chingu_. Kau sudah tahu _'kan_ kalau aku hanya bisa mengecewakanmu? Jadi, untuk apa kau datang menyelamatkan ragaku? Sentuhan kehidupan dalam jiwaku telah musnah semenjak perginya engkau dari hidupku, _hyung._ Jadi biarkan saja aku pergi dari kehidupan ini.."

"Aku.. Tidak membencimu." jawab Yongguk singkat.

"_Jinjjayo?_ Benarkah?" Junhong tersenyum sedih. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyakiti hatimu, _hyung._ Kau bahkan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku tentang insiden yang menimpaku dan teman satu kelasku yang ingin menjebakku.."

"_Mwo?_" Yongguk terkaget.

"_Ne._" Junhong mengangguk pelan. "Itu semua jebakan. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa kawanku itu segera mendorongku ke tembok dan menciumku setelah ia melihat kedatanganmu. Tapi tenang saja, _hyung,_ aku tak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan kekasih barumu.." dan ia pun mulai berdiri, mencoba berjalan untuk meninggalkan sang pemuda berambut merah. Tubuhnya yang mulai tampak kurus, bergetar hebat karena aksi lompatnya tadi dari atap gedung sekolah.

"J-Junhong-_ah_.. Maafkan _hyung_.." tutur Yongguk pelan.

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya lemah "_Ani,_ _gwaenchana_.."

"…"

Junhong melangkahkan kakinya kembali dengan perasaan yang semakin berat. Setelah diselamatkan oleh mantannya sendiri, ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh para guru di sekolahnya dan dicaci maki oleh teman-temannya.

Dan kabar ini pasti akan menyebar sampai ke telinga orang tuanya, yang tentu akan semakin menyiksa batinnya..

"Bisakah kita.. Bersama lagi, _dongsaeng_?"

"_A-ah?_" Langkah Junhong terhenti sejenak. Ia pikirkan kembali pernyataan yang begitu mendadak itu sebelum ia memilih untuk balikkan badannya, dan mendapati _namja_ yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya tersebut kini tepat berada dihadapannya.

_Tep._

Jemari Yongguk yang panjang menyentuh pipi Junhong dengan penuh hati-hati, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas disana.

"Berilah aku kesempatan untuk mengobati luka dalam hatimu, Choi Junhong." Suara _deep_ dan menghanyutkan itu meruntuhkan kembali tembok dingin Junhong. "Bila aku memang merupakan salah satu alasan bagimu untuk hidup.. Mengapa kau tak mencoba untuk sekali lagi berada dalam dekapan _hyung_mu ini?" tuturnya.

Kedua bola mata Junhong tampak berkaca-kaca saat menatap wajah sang _hyung_ yang berusia tujuh tahun diatasnya. Tatapannya seolah mengungkap sejuta makna dari perasaannya yang selalu ia pendam sendirian.

"B-Bolehkah aku, _hyung_?" tanya Junhong dengan gemetar. Seketika kepribadiannya yang tampak tegar itu mulai terkikis, dan digantikan dengan kerapuhannya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"_Ne._ Sekali lagi aku akan mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melindungimu, _chagiya." _Pemilik _gummy smile_ itu kini mulai gemetar suara dan tubuhnya ketika mengucap kalimat itu. "Tolong, maafkan segala ketololanku karena telah mencampakkan sosok yang rapuh dan ingin disayang sepertimu.."

"_H-hiks.._"

Perlahan Junhong melangkah mendekati tubuh tegap Yongguk, menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang sang _namja_. Ia rasakan sejenak degup jantung Yongguk yang ternyata sama berdebarnya dengan jantungnya. Ia tarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menundukkan sedikt kepalanya sebelum pada akhirnya ia lingkarkan tangan putih nan mulus itu di tubuhnya. Ia dekap dengan sangat erat, figur yang paling dinantikan kehadirannya itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk luapkan segala perasaan yang begitu _complicated_. Ia rindu padanya. Ia sayang padanya._Dan ia juga merasa marah dengan sang hyung yang dulu memilih untuk tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapannya, dan meninggalkannya untuk yeoja lain.._

Disisi lain, Yongguk, yang pada akhirnya merasakan seberapa besar ia dibutuhkan untuk menjaga _namja_ muda ini, juga memeluk kembali sosok itu dan mengecup kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setumpuk rasa bersalah yang mengubur kepercayaan dirinya hidup-hidup itu membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk menahan air mata. Ia biarkan seorang _namja _sejati seperti dirinya menangis, diatas semua salah paham dan kata-kata menyakitkan di masa lalu..

Dan hari ini, bukanlah hari terakhir bagi Junhong untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya. Namun setidaknya, dengan cahaya kehidupannya yang datang kembali kepadanya untuk menguatkannya, maka Junhong akan hadapi semua itu dengan sedikit lebih ringan.

Ya, dan luka dalam hatinya pun sedikit demi sedikit akan terobati.

"Mulai hari ini.. _Hyung_ akan selalu menemanimu, _chagi._ Bertahan hiduplah, dan mari kita melangkah untuk lewati kerasnya hidup ini bersama.." bisik Yongguk tepat di telinga si _blonde albino_. Si pemilik kecantikan nan unik yang sekali lagi membuatnya bertekuk lutut, dan bertekad untuk menjadikannya pendamping hidupnya.

Dan dalam pelukannya yang begitu erat, juga diantara isak tangisnya, Junhong menjawab "I-iya, _hyung.._ A-aku janji.."

- **x **-

_**Baby I'm sorry—**_

Karena dulu aku merasa sepi meski bersamamu,

Aku memanglah egois, namun aku takut 'tuk kehilanganmu

_**Baby I'm so lonely—**_

Terus aku bersembunyi dengan kesendirianku, menunggu kapan kau akan menjemputku

Dan akhirnya kau datang, dan dekap lagi tubuh serta jiwaku..

_Sembuhkan kembali lukaku, ijinkan aku kembali untuk mengisi ruang hatimu,_

Akan kubuat engkau tersenyum, tak akan ada lagi tangis dan amarah diantara kita.

_Singkirkan aku dari keterasinganku, bawalah aku 'tuk berlari dalam kebebasan tatkala bersamamu,_

Sentuh setiap jengkal dalam hatiku, dan jagalah diri nan rapuh ini hingga maut menjemput..

- **x **-

— **FIN —**

- **x **-

**Author's Note** — Sebenernya ini cerita lama, tapi baru author post di Screenplays sekarang dengan harapan ada lebih banyak readers yang bisa menikmati ceritanya :)

_And nice to meet you there, fellow Banglo shippers! Thanks for reading._


End file.
